Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising system and method using an in-App advertisement module and more particularly, to an advertising system and method using an in-App advertisement module, which is capable of displaying an advertisement on a lock screen through an advertisement module which is inserted in one or more application and is installed in parallel to the applications and distributing saved rewards to the applications according to a user input through the lock screen on which the advertisement is displayed, thereby allowing the saved rewards to be used as points.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of smart phones, a variety of advertisement (Ad) service models using Ad applications is emerging. In addition, Ad service models for providing rewards to users who watched Ads in order to induce active Ad watching of users are being spotlighted.
Most of such Ad service models concentrate on functions of Ad provision and reward saving through Ad applications installed in a user terminal, and allow rewards saved according to Ad watching to be used to purchase goods off-line.
However, such Ad service models are subordinate to Ad applications and allow rewards acquired by watching of Ads provided by the Ad applications to be used to purchase only goods provided by the Ad applications.
Accordingly, since such Ad applications provide only consistent Ads, which may make users easily bored and avoiding from using them, advertisers prefer a scheme of displaying Ads in the form of a banner in applications in agreement with developers of applications having high rank in the application popularity.
However, for Ads using such Ad applications or applications having a high popularity rank, since the Ads are sensitive to fashion due to the nature of applications and a period of preference of users for the applications is generally short, the popularity of the applications tends to be frequently varied.
Accordingly, while the advertisers proceed with Ads in agreement with developers of the Ad applications or applications having a high popularity rank, if Ad effects decrease with decrease in the number of users, the advertisers may proceed with the Ads in another agreement with developers of applications or Ad applications having a high popularity rank according to variation of the popularity rank, which may be a troublesome work and may result in cost loss due to additional Ad proceeding.
In addition, if users watched Ads through the Ad applications or popular applications, rewards paid to the users are subordinate to the applications provided the Ads, which may result in extreme limitation on a range of use.
In addition, when the advertisers proceed with Ads through the applications, there is an inconvenience in use of the applications due to the Ads provided in the form of a banner or pop-up in the applications. In particular, for a game application, this inconvenience is more aggravated since the Ads interfere in game play.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved Ad service model which is capable of satisfying both of advertisers and users by efficiently proceeding with Ads using applications and extending a range of use of rewards acquired according to the Ads.